TemP
|Special Gear = Phononic Gear |Special Mode = Moon Phase |Novel = 4}} is the 3rd of the Initial-Y Series, Aerial, also known as The Fluttering Butterfly. Her master is "Ω". Personality Temp has a proud and over the top, leaning towards dramatic personality, as shown when she was en route to Thailand to confront Ryuzu she spent the entire time thinking of how to best make her entrance. Appearance Temp has orange-reddish hair with green eyes and is shorter than Ryuzu. She wears an old-fashioned styled dress with a green headband that looks like leaves, and white stripped blue leggings with green on them. Her clothes have a natural feel to them. Abilities & Equipment As an Automata created by Y, her power rivals her siblings. However, as a major precaution by Y, TemP had not been programmed with a combat algorithm. This meant that despite her enormous powers, she was unable to harness them to their full potential. If she had a combat algorithm optimized for her capabilities, her abilities would rival even AnchoR's. Resonance Mechanism - TemP's attack and defense is made up of contact-based resonance, able to blow apart anything with resonant waves. When she was hit by a truck, the truck was flattened and destroyed instantly. She is also able to project these attacks to terrifying effect, blowing apart the roof that RyuZU and Vermouth were watching from from a distance. According to Vermouth, if he had been standing on the roof he'd no longer possess any legs. Using this ability, she is also able to become invisible should the need arise from stealth or reconnaissance as she does when tracking down Vermouth to find RyuZU. Moon Phase - TemP's unique function, a function that allows her to manipulate phonons, or sound particles, giving her the ability to neutralize all vibrations and interfere with the boundaries of matter. In this state, she is able to convert from being solid matter to a being of pure energy. Character History 200 years ago, TemP was destroyed by RyuZU and could not be restarted until Ω allegedly repaired her. Relationships RyuZU TemP believes that RyuZU hates her as her Elder Sister destroyed her two centuries before the start of the series. As such, she refers to RyuZU as a barbaric dummy with terrible taste. She's deeply affected by how cold and condescending RyuZU acts, and hates that part about her. Despite this, she stated in was looking forwards to the impending reunion with two of her sisters - RyuZU being one of the two. RyuZU on the other hand did not wish to see TemP again. As she stated, she did love TemP as her friend and Elder Sister, but due to the fact that TemP had seemingly forgotten "the supreme purpose you were given, the abilities you were endowed with, their proper use, everything", RyuZU sees her as junk and a failure, willing to completely obliterate her younger sister over the fact. This stems from how TemP was never built with an algorithm for precision, and also did not know what she was truly meant to do. After TemP kisses Naoto, RyuZU became blind with cold rage and declared that she would first destroy TemP, followed by the murder suicide of her master Naoto for allowing it to happen. AnchoR TemP bears no ill will towards AnchoR, and was looking forwards to the impending reunion with two of her sisters - AnchoR being one of the two. When AnchoR interrupted her fight against RyuZU though, TemP noted that she wouldn't hold back against her should she try to stop TemP from destroying RyuZU as TemP did not wish to be destroyed again. AnchoR's relationship with TemP is much simpler. She sees TemP as her older sister, and loves her to the point of convincing RyuZU to back down and wear her out so she may be repaired rather than destroy her, as RyuZU wanted to do initially. BezEL As both were inactive it is hard to tell if Temp misses her older sister. Naoto Miura When she first met Naoto, she was highly dismissive of him, claiming that he looked dull and scoffed that a 'chump like him is Eldest Sister’s first boyfriend'. However, this changed once Naoto began making moves on her and claiming that he loved and was tied to her by Fate. Since then, she has acted as a tsundere towards him, mostly out of respect to her master. Due to her clash with RyuZU and the deep impression Naoto left on her, TemP wishes deeply to humiliate RyuZU, and kisses Naoto to do so. Naoto on the other hand refers to TemP as TemP-chan, and is very affectionate towards her whenever they meet, much to RyuZU's chagrin. Ω Ω was the one who had repaired her after her destruction at RyuZU's hands. She is blindly loyal to him, despite how much he has mistreated AnchoR. Part of it is due to ignorance, as Ω allows her to do as she pleases. As such, she believes him when he claims that she is completely free, and is unknowingly manipulated by him. Trivia She possesses twintails, an anime trope of a tsundere. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Y-Series Category:Automata